Darren In OOO-Insanity's Revenge
by Darren The Madman and Insanity
Summary: Darren is sent into OOO. Read and find out how he is sent there, and how he tries to find his way back, and what possible troubles he could bring towards the group and all of OOO with his presence. Violence, blood and swearing shall occur.
1. Chapter 1

_**Insanity: FREEDOM FREEDOM AT LAST HAHAHA**_

"**INSANITY: Doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results." ~Albert Einstein**

Finn and Jake were relaxing in their treehouse, Jake has made 3 everything burritos, one for Finn, himself, and BMO, Jake was about to take a bite out of the giant burrito till the sound of a phone was heard, Jake looked towards Finn who himself looked towards Jake, both had their burritos close to their mouths, as they both starred at each other waiting for one to break eye contact or blink to see who will get the phone, as BMO just simply got off the stool and went towards the phone.

"Hello...hmm...aha...okay...I'll tell them...okay bye." BMO said as it made his way towards the stool again and sat on it.

"So BMO who was it." Jake asked as he continued to stare at Finn, as Finn did the same.

"Oh it was Bubblegum calling to say that there's a wild person destroying her Kingdom, asking for you two to go towards the Candy Kingdom immediately, also that the person attacking the castle is human. Mmm Jake this tastes good." BMO said fake eating the burrito as Finn and Jake let their jaws fall to the ground as Jake literally let it fall to the ground as well as their burritos on their plates.

"WHAT?" The two screamed.

"I said that this burrito tastes amazing." BMO said.

"No not that, a human? Really." Finn asked to make sure.

"Yes that's what she said." BMO said still looking at the two. As they shared a look Finn changed his clothing he instantly put on some slightly faded jeans, and sneakers as he grabbed his golden sword and root sword to be sure, as Jake waited outside. Not wanting to waste time Finn jumped out the window and landed on top of Jake as he was already 15 times his original size, and started their run towards the Candy Castle. 2 minutes towards the Kingdom they saw Marceline going towards it as well.

"MARCELINE" Finn yelled as Marceline turned around to see the two heroes heading towards her she had her protective gear on along with her sun hat for good measures.

"Hey guys heading to the Castle as well." Marceline asked as they went towards the castle and talked at the same time.

"Yeah and did the Princess tell you a human was attacking the Kingdom." Jake asked.

"Yeah." Marceline answered as she looked towards Finn, who had his eyes concentrated at the nearing Candy kingdom, as the sounds of banana guards imitating sirens were heard.

"Hurry Jake." Finn told as Jake jumped over the castle walls and landed on the streets of the Candy Kingdom they looked around it seemed normal except the streets were empty, as they then saw a figure run and disappear out of sight by a building. "Hey." Finn yelled towards the person, as banana guards followed the person, giving Finn all the more reason to follow him. As Finn turned towards the person he heard maniacal laughter.

"Come on this all you have to catch me." The person humored as he continued to laugh, as Finn's anger rose and run towards the person passing the banana guards he was now in front of them as he saw the person running he was wearing a red jacket, and black pants, from as far as Finn could tell, as he skied to a halt. Finn stopped running to see why he stopped. Bubblegum was in front of him, with 50 banana guards behind her.

"You, place your hands above your head, and get on your knees, or you'll be taken in forcibly to my dungeon." Bubblegum ordered through a speakerphone as the person appliqued as he got on his knees, and placed his hands on top of his head. While Marceline and Jake arrived at the scene to see the situation.

"He gave up, why did Bonnie have to call us then." Marceline asked annoyed she woke up for nothing, as a banana guard approached the person with handcuffs, once in reach the person sweeped at the legs of the banana guard and ran towards a store and jump throught the window as glass shattered.

"Darn it." Bubblegum yelled throwing the speakerphone to the ground in anger. "All right surround the building make sure he doesn't escape." Bubblegum ordered.

"Princess, Princess." Finn yelled running towards the Princess.

"Finn, thank goodness you came to help." Bubblegum said with a smile.

"Princess is it true that he's..." Finn wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"Finn, right now we need to apprehend this person to make sure, he can simply be an imposter disguised as a human till we have him we'll know till then stay on your toes." Bubblegum told him as Finn nodded his head grabbed both his swords as he was planning to go dual wield, he was nearing the store till the sound of a clicking stopped him.

"Eat sugar coated lead, you sugar coated freaks." The guy yelled as as a barrage of bullets shot out of the window store as everyone ran for cover.

"Bonnie what the heck." Marceline yelled as she was behind a wall.

"What." Bubblegum asked.

"You have guns and you don't use them." Marceline asked as the bullets continued to fly.

"Marceline I barely allow the Banana Guards spears and yet you want me to give them real weapons." Bubblegum told her as Marceline looked towards the banana guards some dropping their weapons or accidentally poking themselves with the spears.

"Point taken, still now what." Marceline asked then heard the sudden clicking.

"What, I thought these guns had unlimited bullets, ah hell with it." The guy said as he threw the guns to the floor.

"Hey." The guy turned to see Finn both his swords in hand.

Finn now had a good look at the person he had the same colored skin as him, he looked 17 at most was 6ft tall, red jacket, black pants and a black shirt underneath, his eye color was red had brown hair, that covered his ears. "So what do you want." The guy asked.

"Why are you attacking the Candy Kingdom." Finn screamed at him, as the guy just stood there starring at Finn. "Answer me."

"Because I can." The guy answered as Finn ran towards him raised one sword in the air ready to bring it down as the guy advanced and punched Finn on the side of his kidneys, as Finn let out a groan in pain, as he swung again, missing, as the guy picked him up and slammed him on the ground, Finn looked up to see the guy with his sword in his face, as the guy looked at him with a smile, slowly aimed the sword towards Finn, then stopped when something red fell on Finn's face the guy's face looked confused then checked his cheek to see that Finn had hit it with his sword. "I'm bleeding?" The guy asked bewildered, then got tackled to the ground by Marceline as she held him in place.

"Someone bring the damn handcuffs." Marceline yelled as the person tried to escape, as the banana guards looked around seeing that no one had any handcuffs on them.

"Wait Marceline bring him here." Jake said, as Marceline dragged him towards Jake as Jake morphed himself to a pair of handcuffs and tied them around the persons wrists. "You're under arrest. What do you want us to do with this guy Princess." Jake asked as everyone turned their attention towards her.

"Take him to my lab." She said as Marceline picked the person up by the collar as she prepared to leave with him.

"Wait Marceline take me as well." Finn asked as she extended her hand as she floated towards the castle.

Finn and Marceline looked at the person who was causing trouble, as he sat there looking at Jake who was still his handcuffs. "So you're the only thing keeping me binded." The guy said.

"That's right so don't try any- what are you doing hey hey stop, ahh Finn he's licking me ahhh." Jake yelled as the person licked Jake.

"Dude that's disgusting." Finn said as Jake turned back to normal and ran behind his bro.

"You're sick." Jake yelled.

"Got you off me, god you taste horrible." The guy said as Jake growled and was about to punch the guy till the Princess came into the room, as her eyes laid upon the intruder of her land.

"Who are you, and why are you here." Bubblegum asked as she walked towards him.

"No, no, no, the better question is why am I here, and what did you do to bring me here." The guy asked standing up to her.

"What? What are you talking about, I didn't bring you here." Bubblegum responded.

"Right, I may not know how I got here, but I'm pretty sure a wormhole didn't open up in my room and bring me here, and find myself in your lab." The guy told her, as he crossed his arms. Before the princess could remark Peppermint Butler came in holding something within his hands.

"Oh he's here." Peppermint Butler said as he walked over and placed the item he was holding within the table.

"Peppermint what are you doing here." Bubblegum asked.

"And what do you mean, I'm here. Oh God please don't tell me you're the guy who brought me here." The guy asked, as Peppermint gave them both a questionable look.

"Princess don't you remember, you told me when the person who fits the description is here to bring this item out." Peppermint said, as Bubblegum looked dumbfounded.

"Wait, what is that." The guy asked.

"It's a laptop with the letter 'M' on it." Peppermint answered.

"Wait isn't that Marceline's then, cause she always marks her land or property with an M." Finn asked.

"I never marked a laptop Finn." Marceline answered, as the guy walked towards the laptop, and open it, it looked firmly new, except for the big M marked within the black colored laptop. As the guy pressed the power button as the screen lit up.

"It's got a password lock so we can't-"

Then a sound was heard from the laptop, cutting Peppermint off as the screen turned on. "This laptop is mine." The guy answered a little angered, as everyone approached the laptop to find the screen black except for a file with the words 'WATCH ME' labeled on the bottom, as the guy touched a part of the laptop moving an arrow on the screen, clicked the file to have the screen expand and cover the screen. It showed a black screen again, then some small movement as a another person came out his face covered by the dark.

"Madman how long has it been old friend." The guy in the screen somewhat yelled in a happy tone.

"Insanity."


	2. Wizard City

**Insanity: REVIEW TIME**

**TEK1177:**** Thank you I'll I have been getting are death threats here.**

**Delusion:**** Yes it shall be continued. **

**Monster479:**** I am**

**chistopher:**** It should be.**

**AwesomeBauer:**** Didn't you read the Summary, and title.**

**Boyi Dia:**** Just read.**

**THE DARK HOUND****: Oh come on does anyone have my back here.**

**P.S This should have been 15 ch. by now, but I'm lazy so I'll be typing them weekly, don't blame me, blame Madman who isn't here.**

"Well Madman or should I call you by Darren by your real name, hopefully this message gets to you, other wise I'm plain out talking to a computer. But still to the point old friend, where you are, isn't a dream, it isn't an allusion, oh no this is real. If your asking how? Well it starts a little back when you mentally broke me, you were the first human to do that Darren, since that day I was planning for revenge. But something beat me to the punch, you died." The person known as Insanity said while he chuckled a little, as everyone got closer to the computer. "YOU FUCKING DIED HAHAHA oh man, oh the day you died, I never thought it would happen, oh man the day still goes on in my head, how I saw your family members mourn over your death, as they placed dirt, and flowers over your casket, oh man how I laughed." The person continued as Darren looked at him slightly annoyed. "Oh man how I waited till your family members left, then when there was only the graves keeper left, I took his body and I danced on your grave." Insanity continued as his laughter became louder.

"But years passed and I became bored, but it didn't last long till things got exciting again, a few years after your death, WW3 happened. God how I watched it all unfold, humans killing each other Nuclear Missiles exploding, like 4th of July except with screams of terror. I saw people shooting each other, as I saw mere children holding machine guns. The pure excitement of seeing humans kill each other." Insanity continued, as his face showed to have a crazed smile, then fade away. "But it got boring after a while, sure I may have influenced a little to make people kill each other for my amusement, but after watching a guy get his eyes pulled out with a spoon, after some time it get's boring. It looked like everything was coming to an end. So I took a break, and decided to wait to see when things will start up again, and you wouldn't believe where I was when I woke up after some hudreds of years or so." Insanity continued as his smile continued. "I truly thought I lost what little sanity I had left, because I was where your fucking standing, man either Pendleton was a psychic or the best predictor in the world, OOO REAL. Man how I enjoyed that fact, but then your face appeared in my head, remembering the past on how you died on me, with me not even being able to have any kind of vengeance. Then it occurred to me, I was in a world where fucking food talks, so anything was possible.

And soon enough I already had it all down, I just needed the brain power to do it, and who else then whose brain out beats Albert Einstein himself, Princess Bubblegum." Insanity said as all eyes were casted on Bubblegum as she looked dumbfounded. "But don't blame the poor girl too much, I made her a deal, I would give her a little extra boost in her knowledge, and she'll help me in return, once I told her about getting extra knowledge, she didn't hesitate to make a deal. After that I practically had to wait, she didn't have full knowledge why I needed her to do it, but I kept her informed and in the down low, as well as made sure she didn't fully loose herself to the Insanity, sure she went out of it sometimes, and yes I'll take the full blame for raising the candy dead, twice. But come on you knew she had to be a little crazy to do that, well you found your culprit." Insanity said as Bubblegum listened in closer. "And after some time she was finished, a fucking time machine, but specially made for you Darren, I set the thing the same day you broke me, there I influenced my past self, and the rest was just waiting till your guard was down. And when you did, I made my move, as well as, well Darren, you're not in your own body anymore." Insanity said as Darren looked for something and found a mirror nearby picked it up as his eyes widened, and he touched his face in disbelief.

"Also you may want to check under your shirt." Insanity said as well, as Darren piked it up to see stitches around his chest, and stomach. "SURPRISE." Insanity screamed as his laughter echoed. "You really gotta be thanking me Darren, I mean I got you a new body, a simple mind switch, and the best organs a person could steal. Heart from a runner, lungs from a swimmer, kidneys from a man who never touched liquor, you have no idea how hard it was to find that trust me, and so many more. You see Darren when I sent you to OOO I placed your soul within that body, whose, I got no idea some kid I picked off the street, but still Darren I know you, and I know you would never consider suicide, oh no, I expect you to live a long time where you are. And besides you should also be thanking me because I got rid of your fears." Insanity said as Darren griped the table. "Your fear of getting sued is no longer an issue for the fact you're now your own story." Insanity said chuckling a bit, as Darren griped the table a little more denting it. "Not living past 20, well you got the body to live to 80 so that's out as well." Insanity continued as the table Darren was gripping began to crack. "And lastly-" Insanity started but had to hold back laughter. "-lastly not being to see your siblings grow up, no longer an issue, because, where you're standing YOUR WHOLE FAMILY IS DEAD." Insanity screamed as his laughter became hysterical.

"INSANITY." Darren yelled as the table side broke as the shards pierced Darren's hand as blood began to flow.

"How does it feel Darren to have everything taken from you, must suck, hahahaha, well see you in a thousand years, old friend. Oh yeah also I wouldn't bother looking for the Time Machine it's with me, also I wouldn't much ask Bonnie either, I broke our contract, and took back the knowledge, that includes on how to make the machine, oops, later Darren." Insanity said as the screen turned black as a mirror was thrown at the screen cracking the laptop's screen, as Darren breathed deeply as blood continued to flow out of his palm.

Darren was having his palm treated, as the group just looked at him, his head was down, and he didn't speak as Peppermint treated his hand. Bubblegum was the one to approach him. "Uh Darren is it." She asked as he simply shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't remember making any kind of deal with that person, and it seems I helped him bring you here, and-"

"It isn't your fault." Darren said, head still down.

"What, but I-"

"You had no idea what his real intentions were, and trust me I had it coming, so yeah not your fault. I'm just surprised you didn't complete lose your mind, but still thanks." Darren said.

"Well what are you going to do now." Bubblegum asked, as Darren pondered for a bit.

"Do you think you could make another time machine." Darren asked.

"Maybe, but I don't know for how long it will take." Bubblegum answered, as Darren looked towards Peppermint.

"Peppermint Butler." Darren talked towards him.

"Yes." Peppermint answered.

"You've been with Princess Bubblegum for a long time correct." Darren asked.

"Yes I have, why do you ask." Peppermint questioned.

"That means you know her activities and considering you had my laptop, you knew what she was making the time machine correct." Darren asked, with a hint of hope.

"Yes that is correct." Peppermint answered still having no idea where this is going.

"So tell me if you knew of her activities, do you know when she started to make the machine." Darren asked.

"Yes." Peppermint answered.

"How long did it take for her to finish it." Darren asked, as Peppermint just starred at Darren for a bit before answering.

"It took her 453 years." Peppermint answered as all hope died at that point.

"Great, there goes my chance of going home." Darren said losing all hope as his head fell back down.

"Wait there could be another way, maybe-" Bubblegum started but had nothing. As Finn was thinking of something.

"Wait I got it, why don't we look for a spell to help him go back." Finn blurted out.

"Okay this is the biggest long shot I have ever heard, but I'll go for it. Intrigue me." Darren said to Finn.

"We go to Wizard City and find a spell to send him back, or something." As everyone just looked at him.

"That idea has no plan, no real motive nor a chance of success, but I got nothing left to loose and everything to gain. All right let's go." Darren said.

"Wait you're actually going to go with his plan." Bubblegum asked.

"Yeah, I'm not going to wait 400 years for a machine that will have a slight chance to getting me home, this way I at least have a chance." Darren said.

"Fine, in that case I'm going as well." Bubblegum said.

"Same here." Marceline added.

"Why?" Darren asked.

"Because I don't trust you, you were literally shooting wildly outside no more then 30 minutes ago, trying to kill us. So I'll be there, and if I see anything that seems you will harm anyone I will kill you." Marceline told him right in front of Darren's face.

"Fine." Darren said.

Everyone was at the wall of the side of the mountain, Finn wearing a blue like cloak, with a white hat over his other white hat, while wearing blue gloves an amulet around his chest, and a drawn eye on his forehead. Jake wearing a red like dress, with his body shaped to a cone, while a wearing a cone shaped hat on his head and wearing a fake mustache. Bubblegum wearing a cylinder like suit, as she had her hair shortened, ad wore a sphere like hat on her head with a purple stripe go through the middle. Marceline had on a red tank top, blue jeans, white gloves, and her sun hat, as she held her axe base ready to use it against Darren. As Darren wore the same clothes he had. "Dude where's your disguise?" Finn asked.

"And Marceline where's yours." Bubblegum asked.

"Sorry Insanity didn't drop of any clothing for me, so yeah." Darren said plainly.

"Wait let me do something." Finn said as he did something with Darren's clothes, then got out a marker and wrote on his face. Nothing changed except Darren had his hood on covering the top portion of his face, as he had a drawn on go-t.

"And my disguise is this." Marceline said as she morphed to her small bat form and placed herself on Darren's neck as she placed her claws on his neck. "Any moves and you die." She said. "Also pick up my base." Marceline demanded.

"Anything to get this over with." Darren said placing the base on his base. As Bubblegum got out a tape recorder and pressed played as a screaming Ice King's voice was heard.

"It's Wizard's Rule, the password is Wizard's Rule." The recording stopped as the entrance was shown.

"Bonnie why was the Ice King screaming." Marceline asked narrowing her eyes at her. As Bubblegum laughed nervously as she simply walked inside the city, as she got tackled out of nowhere by a Wizard City Police officer, he wore a white muscle shirt, blue pants, cowboy boots, bandanas that covered his eyes, with the symbol of a yellow rhombus, had long hair reaching his chest, and his skin color was light green, he had Bubblegum's hands behind her back.

"Hey get off her." Finn yelled going to Bubblegum's rescue to be picked up by the neck and slammed to the ground by another Wizard City Officer, except his skin color was greyish green. Before Jake could help he too was tackled, as he was pulled out of his disguise, and wrapped into a ball. Then all attention was placed on Darren, who was backing away, slowly reaching for the axe base on his back, then got in a choke hold from behind.

"All of you are under arrest, some for the escape from Wizard City Jail, the rest in the knowing of, or the helping of these criminals." A, officer said, while holding Darren from the neck, as Darren was slowly losing oxygen.

**Insanity: There you go, also for an added bonus, if the reviews you send satisfy me I shall update this story on Thanksgiving(Thursday) as well as on Sunday as well, so review.**


	3. Prison

_**Insanity: Your reviews, satisfied me, so in honor, I shall answer your reviews drunk, this is days before Thanksgiving, so yeah.**_

_**2Roses: Thank you, and with that my list grows.**_

_**Delusion: Thank you, also this story is your answer.**_

_**AwesomeBauer: Bring it bro, come at me, I took down a psychopath let's see what you could do.**_

_**chistopher: Ha, another one on my side.**_

_**Just a normal reader: Eh I don't get it and I shoved his ass in.**_

_** Mr,NONO: I know but still having fun watching him run.**_

The group was dragged into the Grand Master Wizard's place, each handcuffed, and placed on their knees. As the Grand Master floated in front of them on his giant bubble, he wore a white jacket that looked like his fur, his eyes were emerald green, and wore a crown on top of his head. "Well, well, well if it isn't the princess, and her two escapees, as well as two more in her aid this time." GMW (Grand Master Wizard) spoke.

"Look GMW, we've just come for-"

"Silence, you were suppose to be in Wizard Prison locked up, instead you escaped." GMW boomed interrupting Bubblegum.

"Wait you guys were in jail?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah, long story." Finn said.

"Well this time I'll make sure you stay there, now police take them away." GMW said.

"Wait." Darren spoke. "Can I ask one question." Darren asked, as GMW pondered on the suggestion for a bit, then motioned his hand for Darren to speak. "Is there a spell, or something for time travel." Darren asked, as the Police, and the GMW laughed at him. "What the hell is so funny." Darren glared at them.

"What, do you actually expect for us to have that." GMW said through laughter.

"You're riding a fucking bubble." Darren yelled.

"So." GMW answered like it was a usual thing.

"You know what never mind, I forgot I'm in a world where logic means shit." Darren said, as he was pushed out of the place along with everyone else, they made it to the Wizard Jail, as they walked through the small bridge. Inside their possessions were taken from them as they were given the clothing for inmates, an orange jumpsuit that covered their entire body, with a patch number on their right side, and a small orange hat. As they were pushed towards their cells, as they kept getting remarks from the prisoners, mostly towards Marceline, and Bubblegum Finn was looking into the cells looking for a particular guy. Then he found him, a prisoner with blue colored skin, as he launched himself at him and hit him in the face through the bars.

"Cool it inmate." The Wizard Guard said, as he pushed Finn forward.

"Finn why'd you do that?" Darren asked.

"That guy threw me his underwear the last time I was here." Finn answered, as the Wizard Police opened a cell.

"All right you three will be sharing a cell for we are low in cells. And these two will be in their own as well." The police said as Jake, Finn, and Darren walked inside and the cell door was closed. As Darren went towards the bottom bunk and layed there.

"Hey look we're in our old cell, I can continue the marking of our days." Jake said, as the lights began to turn off around the jail.

"Day 5." Jake's voice was heard with an enthusiastic tone.

"It's day 4." Darren yelled with an angered tone. The three guys were in their cell, nothing to do, as the sound of something hitting the wall was heard, Finn looked down to see a ball hit the wall, as he looked down to see Darren throwing the ball at the wall and catching it.

"Darren where did you get that ball?" Finn asked, as Darren looked up at him.

"It isn't a ball it's Jake." Darren answered as Jake's face was shown on the ball as a small hand waved at Finn.

"Jake why are you a ball." Finn asked.

"Eh, nothing to do, and it kinda soothes me." Jake answered.

"Hey Darren pass me the Jake ball." Finn asked as Darren tossed it up, Finn caught the ball. As he aimed Jake at the wall and threw it at the wall, as Jake screamed, as he bounced across the walls till he was about to bounce out of the cell through the gaps in the bars, to be shocked by the barrier and bounced back and hit Darren in the face. "Oops sorry guys." Finn apologized as the two groaned.

It was breakfast time, or what it could be called, as they were fed the insides of chickens, and their feet. The trio sat on the farthest corner. Darren had his face down on the table as he refused to eat the shit that was given to him. "Dude you gotta eat." Jake told Darren.

"Not eating that, besides I can go a good week without eating." Darren answered.

"Still you look awful." Finn told him.

"I look better then Marceline still." Darren answered.

"What did you just say." Marceline's voice was heard except more with a sneer, as Jake, and Finn recoiled back in fear.

"I said I look better then you, if you're going to drain me, do it." Darren answered, his head still down, as Marceline holded back tearing Darren's throat out, and sat down. Marceline hasn't been doing so well, her hair has begun to fall off, as her features became more and more horrendous, as her eyes were now green as they peered into the souls of everyone. "Also talking about draining, how's Bubblegum."

"Why don't you look behind you." Darren looked behind him to see Bubblegum except her hair grey.

"So that's what that screaming was last night, I'm guessing she attacked you while she was sleeping." Darren said.

"Yeah, slapping her didn't wake her this time." Bubblegum glared at her.

"I said I was sorry, you have no idea how much I'm holding back." Marceline said.

"I hear you." Darren spoke.

"What do you know what I'm going through." Marceline spat at him.

"For the fact I haven't heard a song in a long time, I may end up killing Finn with his own pillow tonight." Darren said, as Finn's mouth hung wide open as the food fell back on the bowl.

"Dude." Finn said somewhat surprised of what Darren said.

"Finn I haven't heard a song in a while, and I'm going crazy. That's why I'm planning to get out here soon." Darren said as everyone just looked at him.

"Yeah right, you get us out of here, and I'll sing what ever song you want." Marceline humored.

"Also how? The doors are locked, only to be opened from the other side, there are 20 Wizard Police on the yard, along with 20 more watching us. And Jake can't use his powers, for the collar they have on him preventing the use of his powers. How are you going to pull anything off." Bubblegum asked him.

"Well first I just have to wait for the guy with the information,and when we do get out of here you better be ready to play some songs Marceline, wait here he comes right now." Darren said as everyone looked towards the direction he was looking at, as everyone's eyes widened. The prisoner wore the same uniform as them, except his sleeves were torn off, had blue-ish gray skin, pointy skin, and had three white Mohawk-like wisps of hair.

"Well what do you need." Ash sat down on the table he was told to be in, as he noticed familiar faces. "Well, I guess the so called hero, and his mutt are in jail, about time after the beating you gave me." Ash said with a grin.

"You deserved that you ass." Marceline sneered, as Ash looked at her, then his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Marceline? Wow I dodged a fire ball with you huh." Ash joked, as Marceline was losing her patience.

"Marceline please control yourself, Ash a simple question, and an answer and you can go." Darren told him.

"And what will that be." Ash questioned.

"Which inmate in this court yard, do the Wizard Guards fear, and if possible point out one it will take the hardest for them to control." Darren asked, as Ash pointed towards a table to see a midget man, with red colored skin, spiky black hair, eyes like a cat, and had some missing teeth, and the few he did have were pointed, as he was spinning a white sphere like ball.

"That's the guy?" Finn asked.

"You're not impressed, the thing he's spinning in his hand is the eyeball of one of the police officers, he did it with his bare fingers." Ash said, as everyone looked at the little person in awe, and in fear.

"Well thank you for your time Ash." Darren said as he was grabbing the metal trays from everyone and stacking them.

"Sure but why?" Ash asked.

"No reason. Hey guard, come over here." Darren yelled towards a nearby Guard, as the Guard came and stood next to him. "Here can you hold this for a bit." Darren asked handing the Guard an empty bowl, as the Guard looked at it questionably, as Darren threw the sludge of food towards the midget, as it him him in the face.

"Whose the dead men who threw that." The midget yelled, as the whole court yard went silent.

"Here's your culprit big guy." Darren yelled to the midget, as he pointed towards the Guard with the empty bowl in his hands, as he began to panic.

"Wait stay back." The Guard said, as the midget began to walk towards him, as he squished the eye he had into a pile of goo. As the Guard got a walky talky from his side. "Quick back up, back u-" He was unable to continue as Darren hit his head with the pile of trays he got from everyone, as the guard fell to the ground unconscious.

"RIOT."Darren yelled, as the court yard fell into a frenzy, as people began to punch each other, using what ever to hit others. Darren started to search the Guards pockets.

"Dude what are you doing." Jake yelled worriedly.

"Come on, come on, yes." Darren yelled holding up some keys from the Guard, then went towards Jake, as he tested the keys on his collar, none fit. "Damn, all right come on." Darren said as he began to go where the chaos was continuing, but first snatched the stick from the unconscious Guard.

"Where." Finn yelled at him.

"Hurry up." Was Darren's answer as he disappeared within the crowd, as they looked at each other and just followed.

"This guy is going to get us killed." Marceline said.

"Well if we stay here, you'll most likely kill me in your sleep." Bubblegum answered back, as they ducked through angry prisoners, and make shift shanks, using chicken claws, or forks. As they reached Darren who was waiting for them, right next to the doors.

"All right how are you opening the doors." Finn asked.

"Who said anything about me opening the doors." Darren said with a smile.

"What? So you just expect the doors to fly open and-" Marceline stopped when the doors flew open as guards cam into the scene, as Darren grabbed the door.

"Man like clockwork." Darren said, was about to go through the door, till someone grabbed his shoulder, he turned to see Ash.

"I'm coming with." Ash said.

"There's no way we're bringing you." Marceline spoke as she shoved him.

"Stop it, we don't have time for this. Ash you could come, but if you get caught you're on your own. That goes for everyone." Darren spoke. "If possible we'll get you out later okay." As everyone groaned but agreed. "Also, Ash, you double cross us, you would have wished that midget gotten you." Darren said pointing towards the midget who was yanking out the eye of a guard, then grabbing another one's head repeatedly smashing his head on the ground. As Ash, felt sick to his stomach, of what he was seeing. "Good you get the message."

_**Insanity: Fuck, I think I fucked over Adventure Time sending him in there. **_


	4. Free

Everyone was running through the hall, till they came to a split within the hall, there was two sign on each hall. "Ash please tell me you can read these things." Darren asked as he pointed towards the signs.

"Yeah, let's see the right one says 'exit', and the left says 'inventory.'" Ash told them.

"Good that means-Darren where are you going?" Bubblegum yelled as he ran towards the Inventory, as everyone looked at each other, then followed.

"Darren mind telling us why we're going the wrong way."Marceline asked flying next to him.

"Going to get my clothes, as well as your base, and to see if there's a key for Jake's collar. If we go out I prison uniforms well be sent back here in a heartbeat, as well as you promised some songs if we escape, and Jake's the fastest way out of here." Darren said till they came to a door, with a window door with a weird symbol, as Darren used the keys from the knockout Guard to see if they matched they didn't.

"Now what." Jake asked, as Darren used the stick to break the window door, and open the door, as everyone just went inside to see a bunch of lockers.

"Ash can you search for our names." Darren asked, Ash grumbled but agreed, Ash searched each locker. Darren looked around for something for Jake's collar, till he found a weird looking key, with a cross design surrounded by a circle. "Hey Jake come here." Darren yelled, as Jake came to his side, as Darren used the key, as the collar fell to the ground.

"Yes, I can stretch again." Jake said as he morphed his body and arms.

"Hey, I found them." Ash's voice was heard as they followed it to find him near a few lockers. "These are ours but these keys don't work." Ash told him irritated for the lost of time.

"Jake key hand." Darren instructed, as Jake morphed his hands to open the locker doors, as everyone checked to see their stuff, after some time everyone had their own clothing like the one they came in. As Ash had his own clothes back, a black torn shirt on the sleeves, black pants, no shoes, and a belt with a pouch on it. "Well we can-hey." Darren yelled as he was picked up, as there was a sucking sound heard, as he was then dropped to the floor, as he looked up to see Marceline gaining her old features back as well as all of her hair.

"Man finally some red." Marceline said, as Darren looked at his once red Jacket to see Marceline has fully drained it of color and was now white.

"Well this just lost it's value, hey Finn here." Darren yelled tossing Finn his jacket.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" Finn asked.

"I don't know, tear off the hood, and stitch your bear hat on it for all I care." Darren said as Finn pondered on that idea for the moment as he placed the jacket on, as he felt something within the front pockets. He reached in and took out a small box, decorated as a present, with a small letter on it, as Finn read it.

"Darren, that guy from the video, he called you Madman right?" Finn asked

"Yeah so what." Darren asked placing his shoes on.

"Well this is for you then." Finn said tossing him the gift.

_**Dear,**_

_**Madman**_

_**I don't want you going crazy. That will ruin the fun, hopefully you get this soon, use it.**_

_**~Insanity**_

Darren read as he opened the gift. "Insanity for once I bless your damned soul." Darren said as he placed what was inside the box into his pocket as he threw the box away. "Everyone has their stuff." Darren asked, as everyone shook their heads in a yes. "All right let's go." Darren said looking around the hall, as the sounds of people still rioting was heard. Everyone ran back towards the split in the hall and this time took a left, they continued running till they heard people's voices on the other side of the hall. Finn looked over the corner of the hall, then looked at the group.

"Well." Ash asked inpatient.

"There's about 30 guards guarding the exit." Finn said as everyone wondered what to do.

"Hey don't you have a plan for this." Ash asked Darren, who was looking around, as he motioned for Jake to come to him. Jake was next to Darren as Darren whispered into his ear, once finished Jake shook his head, as Jake stretched his hand towards the ceiling as he began to open an air duct, as he grabbed everyone except for Darren, and Ash, and brought them into the air duct. "well what's the plan." Ash asked, crossing his arms, as one of Jake's hands were stretched down, and Darren wrapped it around his waist.

"Ash here's the plan, all of us are going to escape, and you're going to stay here." Darren told him.

"What." Ash asked furious, as Darren pushed him into the other hall, as he yanked on Jake's arm as he was pulled up. Ash was on the floor as he saw the Guards all looking at him.

"Prisoner." They said at the same time, as Ash picked himself up and ran the way he came from, as the Guards followed after him. Everyone looked at what happened then looked at Darren.

"What." Darren asked.

"You let Ash take the fall." Bubblegum asked.

"Yup, we needed a fall guy, and don't honestly tell me any of you weren't thinking the same thing." Darren asked as a few stumbled for words. As Darren moved through the air ducts, and looked through one of them, he saw there was only one Guard guarding the door, as he carefully opened it. Peered down, as he grabbed the stick, and jumped down as he smashed the stick on his head, breaking the stick, and knocking the Guard unconscious. "Is this technically killing a person." Darren asked himself as he looked at the broken stick, remembering that it could be a person.

"Dude hurry." Finn said, as he opened the door, as everyone began to run, as the sounds of sirens went off, as Jake picked everyone up, and started to run towards the exit of the.

"Well we're out." Marceline said as they got out of Wizards City. As everyone began to relax, as Darren reached into his pocket, and took out something. "What you got there." Marceline asked.

"Something that will help me be calm." Darren answered as he took out a black iPhone5, and turned it on to iTunes, and pressed play, then immediately began to scream and took off the earphones off. "Oh dear God that was awful." Darren said breathing deeply.

"What's wrong with you." Marceline asking why Darren was freaking out.

"The songs he put in there are hell." Darren said, as Finn picked up the iPhone, and placed the earphones on.

"Catchy." Finn said, as Darren looked at him.

"Finn you have no idea how much I'm holding back from killing you. Marceline if you would please sing a song, you still owe me for getting you out of prison." Darren asked of her, as she floated, and hummed to herself thinking on the idea.

"If you would beg." Marceline answered, as she tuned her base, as Darren got up, got behind Finn.

"This is my begging." Darren said as he took out a knife, and held against Finn's throat. "Now sing or Finn's throat gets cut." Darren warned as he pressed the tip to Finn's neck, as everyone stayed still.

"Okay just put the knife down and we could negotiate on-"

"Anybody comes closer, Finn dies. If I don't hear a song in 10 seconds Finn dies. Sing a song, and I'll let Finn go, and I'll get rid of the knife, that's the negotiation here." Darren said not easing off the knife.

"Okay, uh what exactly do you want to hear." Marceline asked, as she looked towards Finn, as Darren closed his eyes thinking.

"Finn sing that song of 'What am I to you.'" Darren said, as Finn questioned how he knew of that.

"Wait how did you-ugh." Finn tried to continue but Darren pressed the knife on his neck.

"I asked for a song, not some lip, now sing." Darren told, as Finn began to sing the following words to the song. As Marceline began to strum slightly. "Hmm not much, but better then what was in that iPhone." Darren said as he heard the song continue as it slightly calmed him down. After the song Darren let Finn go, as everyone was now cautious of him. "What."

"What. You held a knife to my throat." Finn yelled.

"Oh please, it's fake, see." Darren said as he broke the knife in half to show it was made out of wood.

"Still that was untruthful." Bubblegum spoke.

"Please, like none of you have secrets." Darren said.

"Yeah we do but not like you know them." Marceline said, as Darren grew a smile, as he sat up, and motioned Marceline to come closer, she did, as he whispered in her ear.

"You and Bubblegum, once had a relationship." Darren said, as Marceline's eyes widened, then she looked at him with wide eyes, as he got up, and walked towards Finn. "You saw Marceline naked once." Darren whispered, as Finn's eyes widened as well. "You and Marceline were together for a while." Darren whispered, as Bubblegum trembled in fear. As Darren walked towards Jake's ear. "And you are the head of a gang, whose made up of the Flying Lettuce Brothers, Tiffany, and Gareth, as you helped steal the Baker's Shard." Darren whispered as he sat back in his original spot. "I have dirt on all of you, don't worry I won't say a thing." Darren said as he layed down, and whistled, as everyone were having double thoughts of him.

After some time they reached Marceline's house were she got off Jake, and was about to leave. "Don't trust that guy." Marceline whispered to them as she looked at Darren where he remained in the same spot since the trip. As the group shook their heads, and departed, Marceline went back into her house as she immediately went towards the kitchen, as she began to drain red from every food there, till she basically sucked out, 10 apples, a whole container filled with Jello, and a apple pie. As she had her full she was about to float towards her room.

"Wow, not even a side glance I feel like chopped liver here." Marceline heard a voice as she turned to see someone sitting on her chair on the corner of the room, a person who's identity was blocked off by the dark. "Well I guess I have your attention now, Marceline." The person spoke as he turned on the lamp next to him to show Ash sitting on her chair, as Marceline gasped. "Now then, let's talk shall we."

_**Insanity: News time, I'm going on break for two weeks, so yeah, not only leaving EVERY story on a cliffhanger but making you people wait as well. In other words suck it.**_


	5. Deals

_**Darren: Yeah gonna say the most simplest thing, this shit is NOT MINE. I've went on a three week trip to college and Insanity put this here.**_

_**Insanity: Yup**_

_**Darren: But still I hate to delete a story that has reviews, and that it's actually being viewed, so I'll allow this to continue.**_

_**Insanity: Yes.**_

_**Darren: Also yes I would have black mailed them. This is pretty much what I would have done. Wierdly he got everything correct.**_

_**Insanity: I've known you since you were six so yeah on with this.**_

_**Darren: Also for the rest of you FUCK YOU**_

"Ash?" Marceline asked in confusion.

"Wow you dated this guy for a long time, yet you can't tell when he's not himself, worst ex ever." Ash spoke, as Marceline questioned what he was talking about, as she saw Ash seemed off, his smile wasn't his usual cocky smile, but a usual smile with a sense of evil, and his eyes glimmered with a sense of wicked, as Marceline flashed back to when she watched the video on Darren's laptop.

"Insanity?" Marceline asked unsure of herself as Ash's smiled widened.

"And the winner is Marceline, yeah it's me." Ash answered.

"What the hell." Marceline yelled out.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Y-you're suppose to be dead, that video was over a thousand years old, and how are you inside Ash?" Marceline questioned, as Ash let out a frustrated sigh.

"Okay I'm going to explain this as simple as possible. I, you're still with me here, am what you people call, ghost, ghoul, evil spirit or what ever the fuck the media has come up for their shitty networks long ago. What I simply am is a psyche of my past self, how I'm here, I don't exactly age, as for your ex here, he just made a deal with me, I'm going to leave it as that. Also he brought you a gift." Ash spoke as he grabbed his bag on the side of his leg, and tossed it to Marceline. Marceline caught it as it landed in her hands with a the sound of a slush. Marceline hesitantly opened the bag to show the bag was full of Wizard City Guard's eyeballs, her eye twitched slightly as she tossed the bag away. "What didn't like." Ash asked with a smile.

"You know I'm actually glad you're here, and in Ash's body. I get to kick his ass, and your ass, for sending that ass hole here." Marceline said as she grabbed her axe base from here back, holding it firmly floating towards Ash. Ash simply yawned as he pulled out a lighter. "And what is that going to-" Marceline stopped mid-sentence as she saw Ash pull out Hambo from his back.

"_Marcy, help me, he's going to burn me." _Ash mocked a high pitched voice as he held Hambo over the lit lighter. Marceline floated there half scarred gasping each time Ash placed Hambo too near the fire. "You're going to listen to me?" Ash asked, as Marceline shook her head, eyes fixated upon Hambo. "Good will you take a seat please." Ash asked motioning his hand for Marceline to sit on her couch. Marceline obeyed, as she floated backwards and sat down, eyes still on Hambo. "Was that too hard." Ash asked as he got up from the chair. "Now then Marceline, I simply have a ….request from you." Ash spoke walking back and forth in front of her tossing Hambo in the air and catching him. Marceline holding herself back from getting Hambo, and killing Ash. "You help me, I help you." Ash said, as he tossed Hambo to Marceline, as she caught it, she starred at Hambo then to Ash in disbelief of what he just did. As her rage came back to her as she placed Hambo on the couch grabbed her axe base, she flew directly at Ash grabbed his throat and slammed him to the ground.

"That was the dumbest thing you could have done." Marceline told him, as she raised her axe base above her head.

"So you don't wanna hear my offer, I promise it's worth a 1000 times more valuable to you then Hambo." Ash told her a smile still on his face.

"There's nothing you got that I want." Marceline sneered as she brought the axe down.

"Not even the return of Simon Petrikov" Ash said as Marceline stopped the axe base inches away from Ash's throat. Marceline brought Ash's face to hers.

"What do you mean." Marceline growled as Ash simply smiled and broke her grasp from Marceline.

"I give you something you want, you give me something in return." Ash told her getting up, as Marceline pushed him back to the ground.

"You're not making any sense." Marceline yelled losing her patience.

"It's simpler if I showed you. Do you mind taking me to Simon." Ash asked in a nice tone, Marceline was about to yell at him. " I mean what reason do you have not to see the man you hold dear to your heart one more time."

"I swear if you-"

"I promise everything shall be clear when we get there, as well that I will not harm him." Ash promised holding his hand to his heart closing his eyes as he lifted the other hand in the air. As Marceline look at him with such hate, as she grabbed him by the collar and floated out of her house placing her base on her back.

"You do anything I won't hesitate to drop you." Marceline said as Ash looked towards the ground seeing they were 1000 ft above the ground. The two floated towards the Ice Kingdom, the ride being silent, almost as Ash continued to ask questions pissing off Marceline with every word he spoke.

Inside the Ice King was sitting on his recliner, looking at his foot with a drawing on it. As a person flew through his window smashed at the wall then fell to the ground slightly groaning, as he attempted to get up. "Hey uh you all right?" Ice King asked not sure what to make out of the situation.

"He's fine." Ice King heard a similar voice he turned to see Marceline coming through his window.

"Marceline, how have you been. Also whose the guy." Ice King asked as Ash got up from the ground.

"No, no, that wasn't too rough." Ash said as he got up and popped his back hearing the cracks. "Man that's gonna hurt when I leave this body."

"Hey, you said everything will be clear, and I have yet to see any proof of anything." Marceline yelled at him as Ice King was standing there confused of what was happening around him.

"Fine, first, Ice King take of your crown." Ash told.

"What why?" Ice King asked taking offensive, as his hands began glow a bright blue ready to attack.

"We're going to help get a princess." Marceline told him drily.

"Oh goody all right." Ice King said as he took off his crown. "All right now what?" Ice King asked, as Ash got next to him placed his hand on his head. "Uhhh." Ice King let out feeling uncomfortable with the contact. Ash raised his hand and snapped his fingers, the Ice King fell to the ground face first.

"Simon." Marceline screamed as she grabbed and threw Ash to the wall again this time causing cracks along the icy wall. "Simon wake up. I swear if you did anything to him I will-"

"Marceline." An old voice she hasn't heard in a long time was heard. "Marceline is that you?" The voice said again but weak. Marceline turned towards the Ice King to see him looking at her. "Marceline." Simon asked once more.

"S-Simon." Marceline asked voice shaky, and cracking from holding back tears. "Is it you." She asked.

"Marceline it is you, oh Marceline how long I've waited to-" Simon's words cut short as a snap of fingers were heard as he became unconscious.

"Simon, SIMON." Marceline screamed, as Simon groaned rubbing his head.

"What happened?" Ice King's voice was heard once more, as Marceline's heart sank. "Hey where are those Princess's you promi-" Ice King started as a similar snap of fingers was heard, as he became unconscious once more. Marceline turned around to see Ash.

"Man it's like turning off a switch." Ash said with a chuckling a bit, as Marceline screamed and soared through the air claw ready to rip off Ash's throat. "Touch me and what ever is left of Simon Petrikov dies." Ash spoke as Marceline stopped right in front of him. "Good, now then Marceline what about it do we have a deal." Ash asked her as he walked around her in a circle.

"What...exactly is the deal." She asked as kind as possible , not trying to be rude or harsh. She had a slight chance to have Simon with her, the first within 1000 years to hve her father figure back.

"Not much, just to help me in some favors that I will have from time to time. And in return, well you just saw what I could do for your friend there" Ash said still walking around her.

"What exactly are the favors." Marceline questioned.

"Can't say." Ash said.

"Look I need to know so I-"

"Fine, fine I can see Simon doesn't matter to you. I'll just leave." Ash said preparing to leave through the window.

"NO WAIT." Marceline cried out, as Ash stopped and turned towards her.

"This is once in a life time offer Marceline, and in your standing literally once in a life time. So here's as simple as I'm going to put it." Ash said as Marceline listened intently. "Going once." Ash yelled as he backed away from her towards the window, as Marceline understood, either take it or leave it. "Going twice, going-"

"I'll do it." Marceline spoke.

"Great, now then." Ash said as he extended his arm towards her as Marceline looked at the hand. "Well come on, shake my hand." Ash told her opening and closing his hand as Marceline grasped it. Ash took a firm grip of her hand as her palm began to burn in agonizing pain. Marceline let out yelps and screams of pain trying to free her hand from Ash. "Oh be quiet, don't you think it burns for me too." Ash grunted as he finally released Marceline as she put her palm on the ice a hissing sound could be heard as steam rose. She looked towards her palm to see a symbol of a two sided sword with the middle curved in, as it had a ring touching the hilt and the tip of the sword. "There we have a contract now. First thing I want you to do, cover that thing up I don't want Darren knowing I'm anywhere near him." Ash said looking at his burned palm as well, as Marceline thought over what he just said. Getting up she stood looking at him with a smile on her face as she crossed her arms.

"Why? Are you scared of him." Marceline humored, as Ash stopped what he was doing standing completely still till he turned towards her, Marceline still in the same position she was in. Ash walked towards her until he was in front of her face.

"Yeah so what." He asked of her, as her smile spread. "I don't see why you should be smiling. In the 30 minutes you've met me, I held you against your will over a bear, and using your past adoptive father as bargaining chips. And yet I still gave you a choice in the matter." Ash told her as her smile slowly faded. "I gave you options, I gave the opportunity to have something out of this, and yet I'm scared of him, if I'm this bad what do you think he's like." Ash finished as she slowly let the news sink in, as she judged who was the better person to trust. "Besides I wouldn't be talking, you just made a deal with me and your sign, is the sign of betrayal. And I doubt Darren will be so forgiving with you, if he knew you have anything to do with me, considering I placed him here." Ash told her as she took a gulp. "Good, now help me with him." Ash said motioning to the Ice King. Marceline didn't complain as she helped Ash pick up the Ice King as they carried him to his room.

"Why are you helping me move him?" Marceline asked expecting him to make her to do herself.

"Cause you got a sign and so did I." Ash said as he showed her his palm showing a shield with lines intertwining along each other to seem like a heart. .

"What does that mean? Also what does mine mean?" Marceline asked.

"Mine means protector, meaning I gotta make sure your friends and loved ones aren't harmed within our deal. So you can be at ease that I won't ask you to harm anyone you know, Darren is the exception. Yours mean betrayal, meaning if you disobey an order, the sign will consume you till...you die." Ash spoke as Marceline's eyes widened as her mouth was agape. "And there we go." Ash said as they placed the Ice King on his bed. "Marceline one more thing I need you to do."

* * *

"So for how long do I got to follow your orders?" Marceline asked while flying, she was carrying Ash towards her house.

"Hard to say. But hey, you'll get Simon back, upside right." Ash told her as they floated through the entrance of the cave. Ash was placed on the ground softly and walked inside Marceline's house as she followed close behind. Ash continued to walk till they were in the deepest part of the house. "So this is the basement?" Ash asked her looking at a wooden door on the floor.

"Yeah."

"Good." Ash spoke as his hands began to twitch, his head spun as black and purple smoke came from his mouth. Ash fell to the ground the cloud floated above the body as it soon touched the ground as it slowly shown to be a human figure cloud._** "Damn I feel good." **_It spoke, as Ash groaned quietly rubbing his head looked up to the figure, then towards Marceline, his eyes turning to furry as he charged at her, and pinned her to the ground.

"You bitch, you left me back there, I'm going to ahhhh." Ash screamed as Marceline saw something on his throat a symbol of a circle with 8 arrows pointing out. Ash fell back to the ground, squirming in the ground in pain.

"_**Now now Ash, where's your manners." **_The figure spoke moving Ash towards the door, as he pushed Ash inside, Ash fell down the flight of stairs till he hit the ground hard. The figure marked the door, and the floor with the symbol in Ash's throat, and slammed the door shut. _**"Now Marceline you just have to make sure he stays alive, feed him, and that's it. Continue to follow orders and you'll have Simon within your grasp in no time."**_ The figure spoke.

"Okay, and what do I call you?" Marceline asked as the figure pondered on that for a while.

"_**Call me. Insanity, it's been some time since I've been called that. Now then I'll show up from time to time, I'll ask you to do something and yada yada yada. Still make sure to cover that mark and not to tell Darren a word of this, got it." **_Insanity asked of her, his eyes were yellow, and had white jagged teeth.

"Yes." Marceline answered simply.

"_**Come on, don't seem so glum, you have a chance to have your life back, with the father figure you always wanted."**_ Insanity told her, as he walked past her. Marceline turned around to find him gone, she turned her attention to the basement she opened the door to see Ash pounding on the air, she looked down to see the symbol glowing, it seemed to be containing Ash inside. Marceline closed the door, thankful that she didn't have to hear him. Marceline floated up towards her room, and fell with thump on her bed, rubbing her head feeling the scar left on her palm, she glared at it, then remembered she was close to freeing Simon. And all she had to do was obey an ass hole.

"Just hold on Simon, I'll bring you back soon." Marceline spoke as she covered herself with her blanket and let herself slowly fade to sleep.


	6. Water Prince

_**Insanity: Hey considering this is out of Darren's grasp I shall be updating this weekly, also his other stories are on hold, well a few, still here you go.**_

"Another wasted day." Darren said as he opened the door to the tree house, walked a few steps and let himself fall on top of the couch. He was wearing a torn black shirt, and torn slightly faded jeans, only one shoe on, and his face slightly bruised and scratched. He was staying with Finn and Jake till they found some way to send him back to his time.

"Sorry we didn't find anything to help you get back." Finn apologized closing the door to the tree house then he too relaxed on the chair nearby. For the past 4 days they have been going kingdom to kingdom trying to find anything to help Darren get back home, spells, devices, tricks, machinery, portals, magical beasts. All resulting in flukes, with either Darren getting slickly blown up, or eaten then puked out. Finn took Darren with him, and considering Jake could stretch far places took by himself to find the things.

"Not your fault Finn, hopefully Jake had better luck then we have." Darren groaned sitting up on the couch, as the window shattered and a black bag flew in landing on top of Darren.

"More clothes for you." Jake's voice was heard as he soon stretched within the room.

"So no luck." Finn asked.

"None, only clothes left for Darren, and some more notes." Jake said as Darren opened the bag to show clothing and some notes from Insanity.

"Well that goes every Kingdom." Darren groaned as he threw the bag to the ground, as a small computer game came walking into the room.

"Darren." BMO spoke towards him, as Darren moved his eye towards him, and leaned forward.

"Yeah." Darren asked.

"I did it." BMO told him with a smile. Darren looked at BMO with a blank expression till he grabbed BMO and tossed him into the air, catching him then throwing him up in the air again. Finn and Jake were shocked by the sudden action were about to stop till they heard BMO giggling and laughing, and Darren with a smile, no wickedness, or evil to be seen.

"You fixed it." Darren asked BMO, who shook its head in response. BMO got out of Darren's grasp and walked down the hall and came back with Darren's iPod. Darren was about to grab it till BMO pulled it away from his reach.

"Nah ah, our agreement." BMO told.

"Fine you can have it." Darren said.

"Yay BMO." BMO cheered as he tossed Darren the iPod and ran away. Darren placed the earphones on, pressed a button and let out a relaxing sigh, and melted onto the couch. BMO came back with Darren's laptop and turned it on.

"Uh BMO what you doing?" Finn asked.

"Darren said if I was able to fix the broken screen from his laptop and place his music back in his iPod I could keep his laptop." BMO said as he moved the mouse and pressed something as the game 'Fruit Ninja' showed, BMO cheered as he began to slash the fruit that appeared on the screen.

"Cool, BMO let me try." Finn said going for the laptop, till BMO picked it up and ran in to the hole on the wall and continued to play while giggling. "BMO." Finn whined.

"Darren." Jake said poking Darren in the face as he opened his eye and took off one earphone.

"Yeah." Darren asked.

"Just telling you there's still three kingdoms we haven't checked." Jake told as Darren got up.

"Which ones." Darren asked holding Jake's shoulders.

"Well I don't think you'll like to go to a few." Jake told.

"Just say them." Darren told him.

"Well Fire Kingdom, Lemon Kingdom, and Water Kingdom." Jake said.

"Water Kingdom?" Darren asked bewildered.

"Yeah what of it?" Jake asked.

"Well I've never heard of that Kingdom." Darren told him.

"What are you talking about, you haven't even been here, how are you suppose to know what Kingdoms are in OOO." Jake said.

"Oh right never mind."_ 'Keep it on the down low that they're a TV show, or are they real? Wait am I now part of the TV show...FUCK.'_ "Still my options are getting burned alive, drowned, or eaten alive by gluttony." Darren said referring to Lemongrab in the last one.

"Well what do you choose, also Water Kingdom has air within its Kingdom." Jake told him.

"Well not much of a choice do I. Water Kingdom it is." Darren said.

"Good, then you and Finn can go, I need to rest." Jake said stretching upstairs. Finn sat next to Darren his usual attitude replaced with gloominess.

"What's wrong." Darren asked.

"What oh nothing." Finn told him, as Darren just starred at him not convinced, the two stayed that way for some time both not moving as Darren starred deep into Finn's soul, as Finn got uncomfortable. "WHAT." Finn finally yelled out.

"Tell me what's really wrong and I'll stop staring." Darren told him.

"Fine...I don't wanna go to Water Kingdom." Finn told him.

"Cause of your fear of water." Darren asked.

"No, because, I hate Water Prince." Finn told him, as he clutched his hands to fists.

"And why is that." Darren asked.

"Because, you see I used to have a girlfriend, Flame Princess. We broke up 2 years ago." Finn said as Darren shaked his head as he was getting new info, as well as realizing Finn was now 17 years now. "And well some time ago, she decided she needed a King by her side, so she.." Finn trailed off.

"Water Prince is the King she decided upon isn't it." Darren finished as Finn shook his head. "So they're married?"

"NO, they will be in a few days." Finn said sadly.

"Oh so you still have feelings for her?" Darren asked as Finn shook his head once again. "Don't worry we just gotta go for some time then bail, all right."

"Okay, well see you tomorrow." Finn said as he got off the couch and went up the ladder towards his room. Darren layed on the couch where he slept everyday, as he listened to Three Days Grace, as he fell to sleep. "Also Darren." Finn said coming back to the room.

"Yeah." Darren responded.

"When will you tell me?" Finn asked, Finn has been asking about Darren about other humans. Darren didn't want to tell him considering with everything they have done. Killing, rampaging, war, violence, rape, the list continues, and Darren didn't want to be the one that kills Finns dreams of finding more humans.

"In good time Finn." Darren simply said.

"Oh, okay then, night." Finn said going back to his room, as Darren finally went to sleep.

"This is Water Kingdom?" Darren asked, he and Finn were standing near the side of a puddle no more then 3 meters across.

"Yeah." Finn said as Darren bent over examining the small puddle claiming to be the Water Kingdom.

"I don't see ho-" Darren was cut short as he was pushed forward as he fell into the puddle. Darren opened hiss eyes to see he was phasing through a wall of water as he suddenly fell to the ground coughing up some water. Finn came not too far behind as he looked down at Darren.

"What wrong with you?" Finn asked, as Darren coughed some more water out of his lungs.

"You could have told me before shoving me in that the puddle is a doorway to the Kingdom." Darren said getting up then seeing where he and Finn were at. The place was gorgeous, there was houses everywhere all lining up towards the Castle. The houses looked like any ordinary houses, the structure was well made, the houses seemed like they were made of glass, but at better perspective they were made of highly condensed water, condensed to stay within it's form of walls, doors, windows, etc. The ground they stood on was water as well, highly condensed salt water so that they were able to literally walk on water, as ripples spread each time they took a step. The citizens looked humanoid, they had either light blue, or greenish blue colored skin, with hair resembling a waterfall, as it disappeared at the end of their hair and seemed to continue forever as it flowed through their heads. "Wow, this is better then I thought."

"Yeah yeah, come on I don't want to be here." Finn spoke annoyance in his voice. Darren got up, taking careful steps when he walked not trusting the 'floor' he stepped on. After some time they got within the Castle doors where they were allowed inside. The structure made of the same water, except the inside the water glowed a strange color as it bounced off the walls, as it seemed as they were inside a multicolored lava lamp.

"So where's the guy." Darren asked looking around the room. As trumpets were heard, as Darren and Finn looked up towards a flight of stairs as a man with a scroll was showed.

"Introducing his highness, ruler of this great land.."

"The guy has people introduce him?" Darren whispered.

"Yup." Finn answered.

"..the marvelous, greater of all people.."

"How much longer, it's been five minutes." Darren groaned feeling his legs grow tired.

"Just a little more." Finn said boredom was heard within his voice, as he let out a yawn.

"Water Prince." The man finally finished, as both Darren, and Finn let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, well if it isn't the evolved ape of the land." A cocky voice was heard as Darren's ears twitched, he looked up to see a water elemental he had blue colored skin, fine royal blue clothing, waterfall hair that went back, had a pointed crown placed on top of his head, his way of walking was poise as he descended the stairs, as he held his head held up high with a grin of arrogance.

"_I don't know why, but I feel like I'm going to kill him."_ Darren thought to himself.

"So Finn, what do I owe this humble visit. And who is this, another ape to this world." Water Prince asked his cocky attitude still in his voice.

"_This is what Flame Princess choose over Finn. This guys a dick." _Darren thought.

"We came for a favor." Finn said, as Darren noticed Finn holding his hands in balls of fists, he could tell Finn wanted to beat the crap out of him.

"Well you know what to do if you want something from me." Water prince said his demeanor still the same no change. As Darren stood there confused as he saw Finn swallow hard as he began to get on one knee. Darren found out what Water Prince wanted, he wanted Finn to bow, and beg. Finn was half way towards the ground till something gripped his shoulder, Finn turned to see Darren holding his shoulder.

"Finn get up." Darren told him.

"What?" Finn asked confused, as Darren placed more pressure on his shoulder, gripping it hard lifting Finn to his feet. "I said get up, we're leaving." Darren said beginning to walk towards the door.

"And where are you going." Water Prince asked.

"Shove it up your ass we're leaving." Darren barked back.

"Why I never." Water Prince gasped, as Finn snickered a bit following Darren. "What you just came here to insult me."

"No, we came to see if this Kingdom had any device, contraption or even a spell to go back in time or something." Darren said not caring what Water Prince had to say next.

"Well why didn't you say so, I have something like that." Water Prince spoke, Darren stopped in his tracks spun around to see Water Prince with his usual cocky smile, with his arms crossed.

"Show me." Darren told him.

The three were walking down a corridor, they were silent, as the atmosphere around them could easily be placed as uneven, feeling hatred towards one another. Finally they got to a door which glowed a bright red and black, Water Prince placed his hand through the door as a symbol appeared upon the door as it opened.

The three walked inside there floating in midair seemed like a water vortex on it's side, showing its top to them, seeing the inside as it spun uncontrollably but stayed floating in the air in the same spot.

"This my dear slightly evolved apes, is the vortex of time. It is able to send people to anywhere in time as long as they think long and hard before jumping inside the funnel of the vortex." Water Prince said showing off the weird force of nature to them. Darren pondered for a moment, something didn't seem right.

"Finn hand me your sword." Darren asked, as Finn didn't think it was a good idea. Even thought Darren may not be evil, well not fully, Princess Bubblegum instructed for him not to have a weapon, but Finn handed him the sword anyway, hoping he will use it on Water Prince, Finn gave Darren the weapon. Darren examined it, it was a worn out sword with a worn out leather grip around the hilt, he examined it for a bit more then chucked it into the vortex.

"Noo." Water Prince yelled as the sword remained within the vortex being spun gracefully till it was spit out the other end. Darren checked what came out for it wasn't a sword, what came out was some leather, and a a huge block of metal on the floor, both looked brand new.

"Finn you got any fruit on you." Darren asked.

"Yeah." Finn responded still trying to figure out what was happening.

"Toss it into the vortex." Darren said as Finn grabbed his backpack took out an apple.

"You better not." Water Prince warned.

"Oops." Finn said tossing the apple into the vortex as it spun inside hen got spit out the other end. Except a red flower came out.

"This isn't a time vortex, it's a youth vortex. What ever goes in there get's reverted back to it's youth stage. You were going to turn me into a freaking toddler, or possibly even an embryo." Darren yelled.

"I don't know what you mean." Water Prince said closing his eyes, and crossing his arms, dismissing the accusations he was getting.

"Dude you brought us here, so you knew what you were doing, and what this does." Finn added.

"You mean that you two intruded within my Castle and I caught you red handed trying to steal the vortex." Water Prince remarked.

"What?" Finn yelled in anger.

"GUARDS." Water Prince yelled, as water elementals wearing bronze and silver armor phased through the walls as they held their swords to Darren, and Finn's necks. As Water Prince stood there smiling.

"Son of a bitch." Both Darren and Finn spoke.


	7. Fire Princess

"Darren why is it that where ever we go you get us thrown in jail." Finn asked, the two were literally dragged and thrown into a jail cell, again. And Finn was ticked off of it, not of being thrown in jail, for the fact he didn't get to hit Water Prince while being dragged in there.

"Oh yeah Finn this is all my fault, I have an invisible sign that only royals could see and it says this, 'Grab me and whoever is next to me and throw them in jail.'" Darren yelled with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well then get rid of the sign." Finn told him as Darren's eye twitched as he held all his anger in from beating Finn up.

_'Let it go Darren his human, the last one to be in fact. He's an idiot, like all of us, just wait till your back home, and write a story of him getting anally raped and then eaten.'_ Thought to himself. "Besides Finn, we've only been thrown in Jail 3 times and I'm blaming you for 2 out of the three times." Darren pointed at him.

"What how and why." Finn questioned.

"First time, Wizard City we got thrown in Jail for you being in jail then escaping. Second time ok yes I'll take full blame for that, the damn toast guard never moved I thought he was a statue."

"And that gave you the right to bite his left face off." Finn yelled.

"Oh come on I was hungry. Plus either way this time I blame you. Why? Because you didn't tell me the damn Prince was a douchebag." Darren yelled once again.

"Well, well I never thought I would hear that kind of language, but considering it is coming from hairless apes I don't seem too surprised." A too familiar cocky voice was heard.

"And speak of the douchebag, it's the douchebag of the fucking year." Darren yelled as Water Prince came to the light close to the bars as he eyed the two prisoners as there were guards next to him holding weird looking type of spears.

"Well I see you two look comfortable." Water Prince spoke.

"I swear how Flame Princess choose you over Finn I will never know." Darren spoke at the same time hiding something on his side of his leg.

"How that miserable excuse of a Princess would date one of you lower life forms is beyond me as well." Water prince remarked.

"You shut your face." Finn yelled as he jumped towards the Prince before he could even hit the bars he got electrocuted back. A guard shot a ray of electricity through the spear hitting Finn in the chest as Finn squirmed and heaved in pain.

"There that's better, oh and don't worry I'll go easy on her on our honey moon." Water Prince said with a smile, as Finn clenched his hands to fists.

"So what of us then, I'm going to guess you're going to keep us here till we die." Darren spoke up.

"Why no, I'm going to kill you." Water Prince said simply as he got both their attentions. "By a hanging at high noon, so I will leave you two to enjoy your last hmmmm 2 hours of life. You'll soon be with the rest of your kind and where you should have been in the beginning, dead." Water prince spoke as he left the room followed by his guards, leaving the two to their thoughts.

30 minutes have passed, Finn was mused of what kind of life Flame Princess will have with that bastard, and he couldn't do shit about it, as Finn looked over towards Darren who was listening to his damn iPod. "Hey." Finn yelled getting Darren's attention. "What are you doing." Finn yelled full of anger.

"Relax Finn, while you were there sulking I came with a plan, well if you have the following. Is there a phone inside your pack." Darren asked hopingly considering Finn always had that within the shows.

"Oh yeah I completely forgot." Finn said as he rummaged through his pack to get out a receiver and a cord to a telephone. "Who do you want me to call." Finn asked.

"First tell me how to use this." Darren asked.

"You just think who you want to talk to and that's it." Finn told him.

"Really? I gotta take one of these back with me, so many calls to the White House." Darren said as Finn looked at him weirdly. "Still give me a minute." Darren spoke as he began to clear his throat repeatedly , after five minutes Darren spoke. "How do I sound naked ape." Darren said as Finn's eyes shot open he sounded like Water Prince.

"Oh my Grob. You sound like Water Prince." Finn spoke.

"Good good, now then hand me the receiver." Darren asked him as Finn gave him the receiver. "Also sorry but this has to sound believable." Darren apologized as Finn gave a puzzled look before he could ask Darren grabbed him by the neck then covered his mouth with his hand as Finn let out muffled yells. "Okay let's see then." Darren said as the noise of ringing was heard on the receiver Finn continued to get out of Darren's grasp till the voice on the line made his blood run cold.

"Hello who is this?" Flame Princess's voice was heard.

"Hello Flame Princess how have you been." Darren asked in Water Prince's voice, as Finn continued to let out muffled yells.

"Oh hey Watery Buu" Flame Princess said as Darren let out a choke noise, Finn looked at him as he saw Darren's throat rise and lower as he began to breathe deeply.

"I literally threw up a bit." Darren said. "Hello...Flamy Buu." Darren let out as he felt sick to his stomach. As he got angered yells from Finn. "Do you think I'm enjoying this shit." Darren spoke throught gritted teeth.

"Hello WP you still there." Flame asked.

"Why yes, also my...dear. I have a present for you." Darren said choking a bit with every word he spoke.

"Oh really what is it." Flame Princess said excitedly.

"You know that human that betrayed your trust." Darren asked as Finn's yelling grew.

"Yeah?" Flame Princess said unsure.

"I'm having killed, ow." Darren said when Finn bit his hand.

"FLAME PRINCESS DON-" Finn's yelling was muffled by Darren's hand once again as Darren raised his knee hitting Finn on the side making Finn let out a hurt grunt.

"Water prince what the heck. Why? And was that Finn?" Flame Princess's voice full of concern and worry.

"Well for what else my dear, to kill the man who betrayed you. Also yes." Darren said trying his hardest to contain Finn.

"Water Prince I demand you let him go." Flame Princess demanded you could hear the roar of flames through the receiver.

"Well that''s the thing I don't give a shit what you demand you little worm." Darren said as the whole damn world grew silent.

"What. Did. You. Say." FP yelled slowly.

"I said I don't care what you say. You're nothing compared to my Kingdom and my ruling, why I even date you I will never know." Darren spoke as Finn stopped fighting knowing Darren was screwed.

"You listen to me you ass hole I've dealt with your arrogance and your Glob damn attitude since the first second I've met you. And Finn was a million times better boyfriend and kisser you would ever be." FP yelled.

"I hope you heard that." Darren whispered to Finn, as Finn shook his head as he felt a sense of happiness, joy, and gratitude go through him knowing Flame Princess thought of him better then WP.

"WHAT WAS THAT." Flame Princess yelled.

"I uh said you wont be able to stop their deaths in time, later." Darren said as he broke the receiver's cord and cleared his throat. "Okay we got about 10 minutes before your ex comes and boils this place to the ground. And us to lobsters if we don't get out fast, ok time to go." Darren said cheerfully and in his normal voice.

"What? How do you plan on getting us out of here." Finn asked.

"Finn look just pry the bars apart, and try, that's it." Darren told him as Finn shoot him a dumbfounded look as Darren motioned him to do so, giving Finn not much of a choice as did as he was told as he was able to bend the bars apart. Finn let go of the bars as they remained apart and big enough to go through.

"How did I-"

"It's water Finn, harder to move through but still water, now come on." Darren said as he went thought the hole Finn made and out of the room. "OK, got any idea which way is out." Darren asked.

"Yeah follow me." Finn spoke as they made their way throught long corridors. The two ran for some time taking twist and turns they've spent a long time running and had a long way to go to get out of here. The two kept running till they ran past the entrance doors as they heard a collection of gasps and shrieks knowing that the towns people must have heard of them being prisoners and now escapees. The two noticed 2 armored guards running towards them. "Finn." Darren said as Finn let out a battle cry as he leaped to the sky as he brought his foot down on one of the guards knocking him unconscious as Finn swinged the spear from the unconscious guard at the other guards feet knocking him over as Finn spun the spear around in his hands as he shoot a bolt of electricity at the guard as he shook and squirmed feeling the electricity flow through his body then pass out. "Nice." Darren commented.

"Thanks, now come on." Finn said as they made it to the exit as they jumped through the portal as they got out the puddle on the other side. They were glad and happy till they came face to face with countless spears.

"Hello naked apes." WP's voice was heard as they turned to see him in front of them. "Having a nice swim, or is this a shower for you." he asked with his cocky attitude.

The two were on dry land again, they couldn't run the whole placed was surrounded. And WP was in front of them. "So this was your plan just run and think you could get away." WP asked as they remained silent. "Not talking eh, well I got such the solution. Spears at the ready." WP yelled as the guards readied their spears Finn and Darren noticed a familiar flying object coming hot towards their way as a smile spread across their faces. "Well die with a smile I always say. FIRE." WP yelled as all his guards looked towards his direction most looking like they just shit themselves. "What's wrong with you idiots shoot these miscreants and-" WP stopped when he turned to yell at his other guards to come face to face with a infuriated looking Flame Princess. Darren was in the ground smashing his face to the ground trying to contain his laughter. Finn was in awe in how beautiful Flame Princess looks as her flames spread through her body as they scorched and maimed what ever was close to her. "Flamy Buu how are-" WP was interrupted by a punch to the face as he tumbled over by the force as his skin slightly boiled and burn from the punch.

"So you think you can insult me and get away with it huh." Flame Princess yelled as WP scrambled in the ground stuttering his words, his cocky attitude replaced with whimpering and begging.

"Flame please I got no idea what you're talking about." WP coward.

"So you weren't going to kill Finn and...who the heck is that." FP asked.

"Long story." Finn spoke as he still stared at FP in awe.

"NO, they were going to be just electrocuted for their crimes. I swear." WP stuttered some more.

"Actually he was going to hang us." Darren said getting off the ground as his laughter slowly died.

"You have no proof." WP yelled.

"Oh don't I." Darren said as he showed a video from his iPod of WP. FP saw and heard what WP said when Finn and Darren were in the cell. From the part of FP being a sorrowful excuse of a princess, Finn getting electrocuted, WP sentencing them to be hanged to death. "I recorded that in secret while you were ranting, I was going to black mail you but this is better." Darren slowly backed away as FP's flames started to spread further as Darren began to sweat from the heat. As WP also began to sweat as well FP getting closer to him as she cracked her knuckles WP's skin and hair was beginning to boil as steam was coming from his hair and skin from the heat Flame Princess was giving off. Flame Princess raised her hand as it blazed with fury sparks flying off her fingertips as they landed on WP's face as she inched her hand closer to his face. WP closing his eyes ready for the excruciating pain ready to be inflicted.

"You're not worth it." FP said as a collection of 'what's' were heard around. "You're not worth my time, nor my fury. Marriage is off, also you come near Finn or me I will turn you to steam in seconds, got it." FP spoke with fire in her eyes. As WP let out a short whimper escape his lips. "Good, Finn and guy let's go." FP spoke as Finn followed obligingly as so Darren. While walking past WP Darren flipped him off as he continued walking by as WP growled underneath his breath.


	8. Finn's Date

**Darren: Hey this is the first time within this story but unfortunately Insanity can't be found, I didn't do anything to him, I'm saying that right now. He just uh,... well here's the story, unfortunately I have to type it. Well let's see where this goes, and it says here to wish you all a Happy New Year, yeah no I'm not going to do that.**

The trio were walking towards the treehouse, Flame Princess leading the way and the walk home was quiet which was awkward to say the least till Darren broke the silence. "Uh Flame Princess." Darren asked trying to be as courteous as possible not wanting to be burned to death.

"Yes, uh what's your name?" Flame Princess asked.

"Darren." He answered simply.

"Okay, and what do you need." FP asked.

"Some answers if you'd be so kind." Darren asked still playing the courteous card.

"Which are." FP asked.

"Does your Kingdom have ANYTHING with placing things back in time of anyway or possibility." Darren begged of her, considering she was the last Kingdom to help. There was no way in Hell he was going to Lemon Kingdom, and Bonnie was taking her sweet as time with the damn device.

"Sorry but no, as far as I can tell there are no such things around my Kingdom that could do that." Flame Princess apologized as Darren's demeanor turned to anger with sadness.

"Thanks anyways." Darren thanked her as she noticed his sad expression across his face, Flame Princess looked around to see Darren with his head down hands in his pocket as she stopped as he continued to walk.

"Finn." Flame Princess asked.

"Hmm." Finn responded with a warm smile.

"Do you mind telling me who he is?" Flame Princess asked, time passed as Finn told her why Darren was stuck there as what they were looking for eventually getting to the treehouse. Darren opened the door and let himself fall on top of the couch squishing BMO at the process as the poor little game device squirmed to get out.

"Well I'll see you later Finn, you two uh Darren." Flame Princess spoke as Darren waved weakly at her face still on the pillow as BMO popped out of Darren's side 'breathing' in air. "Okay." Flame Princess spoke as she flew towards her Kingdom this time as Finn waved good-bye.

10 minutes later Darren was still on the couch Darren kept hearing sighing as he turned his head slightly to see Finn head down his thinking face on as he looked at the floor blankly. "Okay I'll bite why the hell are you sad, I'm the only one that is suppose to be gloomy around here." Darren asked in an annoyed tone.

Finn opened his mouth then closed it again, as he tried to talk as he finally spoke. "I'm worried about Flame Princess I wanted to ask her if she was all right, instead I was too scared to." Finn said as he layed his head down. Darren got up walked passed Finn as Finn took no notice till after some time till his blood ran cold for the second time that day.

"Hello Flame Princess." Darren's voice was heard as Finn shoot out of his chair and ran towards Darren's voice to see him on the emergency phone as he spun around to see Finn mouth agape as he yelled/whispered towards him.

"What are you doing?" Finn yelled/whispered as Darren just looked at him blankly.

"Yeah it's me Darren." Darren continued to talk through the phone.

"Oh glad to hear you're fine, so what's the emergency." FP asked.

"It's about Finn." Darren continued.

"Oh what about him." FP asked.

"He's worried about you." Darren said quite frankly as Darren turned to see Finn ready to kill him as he simply smiled.

"He-he is." Fp asked intrigued as she regained her posture. "I mean okay and." She asked.

"He's worried about you, and he wants to know if you want to hang out tomorrow. Say tomorrow at noon. He just wants to make sure you're all right, if that's all right with you." Darren asked as he could feel Finn's rage spread through out the room.

"YES, I mean yes, I'll be okay with that." FP spoke excitement seeping through her voice.

"All right I'll tell him." Darren said as he hung up the phone. "HAHAHAHAH oh my hahaha I've been holding that in since I picked up the phone, hey Finn ahhhhhhhh."

* * *

"So damn...worth it, hahghg." Darren laughed/coughed after he hung up the phone Finn delivered 5 punches to his face, 3 knee to the gut hits and threw Darren out the window and yet somehow lived. "Hey Finn getting ready for your date." Darren managed to yell holding his sides it has been a whole day of non stop remarks from both Darren and Jake, Finn was close to kicking Darren's ass, again.

"It's not a date." Finn told them as he placed a white jacket on, he had the best blue jeans on that weren't faded or torn anywhere and was borrowing one of Darren's black shirts and some sneakers he also didn't have his hat on as his hair was free short but covered his head with hair. As for Finn's thoughts on this he secretly thanked Darren but didn't want to be some what forced, so he kinda did went over the top with throwing him out the window but he as lucky it wasn't on any of the higher levels or he would have been in the hospital for a week.

"Yeah right if this isn't a date then I'm the nicest guy in the world, and I'm already calling bullshit on myself." Darren remarked as he smiled towards Finn.

"Yeah yeah." Finn said as he left through the door.

"Is he gone." Jake asked popping his head out of the top floor.

"Yup, got everything." Darren asked Jake.

"Yup." Jake said as he showed a picnic basket.

"And he thought I was going to be on this couch till I healed, damn wrong. All right let's go see how Finny does on his date." Darren asked as Jake picked up Darren as he screamed in pain as Jake remarked for him to deal with it.

* * *

Finn was within the border Fire Kingdom, as he kept fighting himself in his head._ 'This isn't a date Finn, just a nice visit to a friend that you think is Mathematical, no no, don't mess this up. But-'_

"Finn." Finn snapped back to attention as he heard Flame Princess's voice Finn looked towards her she wore a knee length dress it was a light red dress with a red strip through her waist, below the strip the dress turned white she wore red shoes and knee length socks her flame hair went down to her back a smile on her face as she walked towards him. He couldn't help but blush a bit as he admired her beauty.

"Yo champ how'ts it been with you." Finn looked down to see Flambo by Flame Princess's side.

"Flambo what are you doing here." Finn asked the little pyro creature.

"I'm here to help miss dame here get you into the Fire Kingdom." Flambo spoke as he began to chant an incantation symbols floating in the air then spat on Finn's cheek as he turned blue. "Well later you two I'll leave you two alone." Flambo said as he scampered away leaving the teens to themselves.

* * *

"Why do we have to be up here." Jake asked as they sat on top of the tree.

"Cause Bubblegum won't help us. Last time I went for some help she threw a freaking book to my face." Darren told him as he munched on a turkey sandwich.

"Why?" Jake asked looking towards Finn as he saw Finn and Flame Princess walking.

"Something about research, and some stuff I didn't understand. As well as her finding some notes for the machine to get me back but she doesn't understand it."

* * *

Finn was walking through the Fire city many merchants and city folk walking among the streets some bowing down to Flame Princess some of the kids coming up to her handing her some flowers as she smiled warmly to the small fire children. Both blushing when the children commenting Finn as her boyfriend. "Adorable little ones, huh." Finn commented as they continued their walk through the city.

"Yeah. Under my ruling the children have been more honest and caring towards everyone." Flame Princess told.

"I can see, you've done a remarkable job with everyone. Even by yourself you managed great things." Finn commented her as she let a small blush escape her cheeks.

"Thanks Finn." Flame said as she admired Finns words. _'No, we're friends now, he probably got over you already anyways, but he cares. No you can't get heart broken again, just remain calm and-'_

"Flame Princess?" Finn's voice got her attention.

"Huh, yes." She asked with a smile.

"I was calling your name for a while. Is everything okay." Finn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I'm fine Finn, thanks for asking I was just enjoying this time ruling a kingdom is a tough job." Flame Princess told as Finn looked around for a bit as he came to a specific place.

"Come on." Finn said as he took her hand and started to kinda drag her along.

"Finn where are we going." Flame Princess asked amused to see Finns active and joyful attitude again after so long. They stopped at a movie theater.

"So FP which movie do you wanna watch." Finn asked her.

"Which ever I guess, but why a movie." Flame asked thinking Finn was trying to make this into a date, which she was hoping to.

"So you could sit down and relax instead of walking around all day in the hot weather." Finn told her as he paid the fire elemental some gold coins for two tickets to a random movie.

"Your movie will be starting in any minute sir, and...your highness uh never you don't have to pay it's-" The worker stopped when Flame Princess raised her hand.

"Today I'm just a normal person, so I would like if you didn't inform anyone I'm here." FP asked as the worker bowed as they entered the building.

"People don't fully know you're out of your castle." Finn asked her as she shook her head. "Then whose in charge for the moment?"

"Cinnamon Bun." Fp answered

* * *

"Cinnamon Bun, Cinnamon Bun, up here." FK spoke from the top of the lamp he was imprisoned of down to Cinnamon Bun who was sitting on the royal chair.

"Huh?" Cinnamon Bun asked as he looked up.

"Yeah up here, free me and I'll give you this piece of candy." FK waved a shard of coal towards him. As Cinnamon Bun laughed and went towards the wheel that lowered the lantern. FK laughed at the buffoons stupidity but before he could get out he was splashed with water. FK yelled in pain as he looked up to see Cinnamon Bun with buckets of it splashing on him. Then after being too weak Cinnamon Bun went inside snatched the coal and placed the lantern back up at it's usual spot as he chewed on the coal smiling. "Damn you." FK breathed out.

* * *

"I'm sure he can handle it." FP said walking down the hall towards the black room as the two found seats and waited for the movie to begin.

* * *

"Well they went inside the theater and this thing doesn't have x-ray vision so now what, and this turkey sandwich tastes amazing." Darren said towards Jake.

"Oh that's not turkey that's meat man." Jake said as Darren stopped chewing for a bit hearing that as then he slowly continued to chew the sandwich. "So we got time to waste wanna play card wars." Jake asked taking the game out of the basket.

"Sure why not."

* * *

Inside the theater Finn was regretting asking the man for a random movie to be picked cause the guy gave him a chick flick. It wasn't till he was inside he noticed that many of the people there were couples that came for tier-two. Finn continuously apologized swearing he didn't know of the movie being this. FP said it was fine she always wanted to watch the movie, even with everything said the two felt a little odd sitting next to each other as they saw other people kissing as they tried to focus on the movie.

"_It's been so long since I've seen you."_ The people on the movie talked.

"_I know what you mean, I've thought of you everyday." _The man spoke.

"_I've missed you too. Everyday just hiding my emotions from you afraid of getting hurt again."_ The woman spoke, as the two began to get uncomfortable for that is how they were feeling since their break up. Both taking some gulps as they reached for some popcorn eating some nervously as their hands meet once.

"Sorry." They responded to each other at the same time as they went back towards the movie that was being shown as the movie was coming to a kiss scene as the two teens shifted within their seats. As they reached for some more popcorn their hands meet once again this time not pulling away as their hands intertwined as they grasped each others hands they looked towards each other both of their eyes wide admiring each other their eyes twinkling. Finn's hand hesitantly reaching out as he touched her cheek Flame gasping at the sudden touch Finn recoiling his hand then reaching for her cheek once more. Both of them shaking for what they were doing and were allowing to happen, Finn's hand touching her cheek feeling her warmth as FP just sat there feeling the hand glide through her cheek placing a hand on Finns hand that was on her cheek she saw Finn leaning forward. Finn not even thinking anymore as FP thought whether to stop him as their lips touched it was a soft kiss as they took it a little further as they let their tongues dance in each others mouths playing with each other. This time no disaster well not to them as they continued to kiss they were both unaware of FP's flames extending and changing all the people inside the room to tiny Flambits by accident as they continued to kiss they didn't wish for it to end.

* * *

Darren was still on the branch of the tree looking toward the city with some binoculars bored out of his mind, right now wishing TV still existed so he could complain how much it sucked. Jake was looking shaky, desperate, and scared, he was losing on Card Wars, he was pretty sure he could beat Darren. But Darren was just reading the cards and did what they said they would do, he honestly had no idea what he was doing. "All right your turn." Jake said after his 'strategizing'.

"About time I've been watching them for ever and it got boring." Darren said looking at the cards in his hand.

"Watching who?" Jake asked still eying the board seeing he was close to being annihilated.

"Finn and FP, who do you think , they've been sitting on a bench holding hands and what appear to be sharing laughs and kissing for like 20 minutes." Darren said bored.

"WHAT?" Jake yelled.

"What." Darren asked not paying attention to his yells.

"Why didn't you tell me." Jake spoke.

"I did, you just didn't listen."

* * *

"Finn I loved that you wanted us to have this time together." FP said clinging to Finn's arm as she rested her head on his shoulder his head on top of her hair of fire.

"Actually to tell the truth Darren forced me, but I'm actually over joyed with the fact you and I are... actually are we back together?" Finn asked hoping for the answer he was hoping for.

"Yes Finn we're back together, but for the mean time please keep it on the down low. News will spread well like my wild fire if news gets out about this. So please keep it a secret till I have the guts to tell my kingdom." FP asked of Finn looking deep into Finn's blue eyes.

"Yes FP I'll keep it a secret at long as I can do this." FP said leaning in kissing Finn on the lips FP's fire spreading again then lowering once the kiss ended.

"Just make sure you don't do what you did last time." FP said jokingly. "Or I'll kill you this time." She spoke menacingly her eyes turning red as Finn's eyes dilated in fear.

"Sure I've learned from my stupid actions from the past." Finn assured her as she smiled kindly at him changing her angered face to the smile Finn always admired. "Well I guess you have to be back to the castle." Finn said.

"Unfortunately, but we can do this weekly right." FP asked kindly.

"Of course, anywhere you want to go." Finn told her as she clinged to him. Finn got up leading FP back to her castle.

* * *

"Well things seem to have gone well, all right let's go back home before he finds out we've been watching him."

"Not yet." Jake yelled.

"What why?" Darren asked.

"Not till I beat you." Jake said.

"You're not going to win."

"Oh yeah I dare you to-"

"I use the uh- Meteor of the Birthing Rewrite?" Darren spoke as the whole board seemed to be nuked killing everything on the field.

"NOOOO what did you do." Jake said quivering as he saw what ever was left of his kingdom reduced to ash.

"I killed both our fields, the end, all right lets go." Darren said holding his side as he looked down to see themselves 100ft above the ground.

"Oh no we're not you're gonna, whoa, whoa." Jake said losing balance as he grabbed Darren's shirt dragging both of them down as they crashed through the branches hitting the floor hard. Leaving both groaning as food fell on them as well as some cards and the board to fall on their heads.

"Jake...I'm going to kick your ass once I regain feeling to my legs."

**Darren: Wow for once I'm impressed of Insanity to have any imagination to write this. Happy New Year people...fuck.**


End file.
